The present disclosure relates to a shelf divider for use on a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a shelf divider with structure to enhance the stability of the shelf divider on a base.
There are a wide variety of devices for storing, displaying, and dispensing items or products such as individual beverage containers. A broad genus of such devices are known as glides. The use of glides and shelf dividers often confine the items to discrete lanes (often designated rows or columns), typically arrayed extending front-to-back in a refrigerator, display case, or shelf unit. Many such glides are configured or mounted so the glide base surface supporting the items inclines from front to back to allow a back-to-front gravity feed.
Shelf dividers may be removably secured to the glides at various locations along the glide base, to create lanes of different widths, for example. Structure on the base and/or on the shelf divider itself may help maintain the shelf divider in a desired location on the base.
Items are often loaded onto the glide from the front portion of the glide base, i.e., front-loading. During this loading or stocking process, the shelf dividers are commonly contacted by the items. A corner of the shelf divider, for example, may snag a portion of an item and slow the loading process. Further, the impact from the item hitting the shelf divider may cause the shelf divider to become dislodged from its desired position.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a display apparatus having a shelf divider with structure to enhance the stability of the shelf divider on the base.